


I'd fall for you over and over again.

by emofrnkie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Flash Fic, Jooheon is so sweet, M/M, Unconditional Love, soft, you'll probably cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emofrnkie/pseuds/emofrnkie
Summary: Minhyuk suffers from amnesia. He confesses everyday his love for Jooheon,not remembering he already did it the day before.Jooheon is okay with that because he loves Minhyuk so fucking much.





	I'd fall for you over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm not good at summaries.  
> And I don't really know how everything works so pls don't attack me.

Minhyuk took Jooheon's hand and started walking towards the same direction.  
Everyday Jooheon would follow Minhyuk ,knowing where the boy wants to go.  
Suddenly Minhyuk stops,letting go of Jooheon's hand.

"Yukie is everything okay?"

Minhyuk was looking in front of him but his eyes were empty.

"Y-yes I just" he looked confused "I just forgot where I wanted to go"

"It's okay baby-mmh..I mean..Minhyuk"

Jooheon smiled softly at him.

Have you ever asked what would you do for love? Have you ever wondered how far you'd go for a person?

Jooheon didn't exactly think about it till the day he realized that all he was doing for Minhyuk he did it because he really fucking loved him.  
He didn't care if he suffered because of it,he just wanted his love to be happy everyday ,over and over again.  
He's seen Minhyuk wrecked , torn into pieces by something he couldn't control but everyday he'd put this pieces back together.

"Your name is Jooheon"  
Said a soft voice ,almost whispering.

"My name is Jooheon" 

"Listen ..I.." Minhyuk took a deep breath "I can't remember what I did like five minutes ago ,maybe a lot of people that would talk to me don't know I can't even remember their names.  
I.. everything is a mess. I don't know how I got here ,probably in a few days someone will find me wandering on the streets because I won't make it till home.  
Everything it's faded and.."

Jooheon tried to hug Minhyuk but he wouldn't let him.

"w-wait ...please let me... before I forget."

There were dark stains on Minhyuk's orange tee ,sign that he was crying.

"I love you"

"I know" Jooheon whispered before approaching the smaller and hold him into a tight hug.  
Minhyuk didn't hear him ,that was Jooheon's intention.  
He wouldn't forgive himself.

"Don't cry,baby" 

Jooheon looked into Minhyuk's eyes hoping that in that way he'd be able to express all the things he couldn't say in that moment.  
He pressed his lips against Minhyuk's and time stopped.  
No matter how many times he'd kiss him,Jooheon will always feel like it's the first time.

"I love you too..more than you could ever imagine"

"How can you love a wreck like me?"

"Because...I'd fall for you over and over again without getting tired."

If only Minhyuk knew Jooheon really meant it.

\- one week later 

"Jooheon..would you like to go for a walk ?"

The younger smiled in approval.

Minhyuk took his hand and started running,Jooheon following him.

"I'm falling for you over and over and I won't ever stop" the younger whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex from #thepinksquad


End file.
